


Jewel? More like a Rune-o

by dysfunctionalbeehive



Series: Ruin Week [1]
Category: The Lobby
Genre: Fluff, Gerard (The Lobby)/Judas (The Lobby) implied, How Do I Tag, I don't know, Pre-Relationship, Ruin Week, Ruin Week 2020, There really isn't much to this, god i have no tagging knowledge, i guess??, just gays being sweet, others are there but not big roles, their just talking and cuddling a little, this is like, when runo at the very least has a crush???, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysfunctionalbeehive/pseuds/dysfunctionalbeehive
Summary: For that one thing called the lobby, they actually making a Ruin Week which hell yes I'm all about that. Day one prompt was Jewel and I'm uncreative so it's just Runo info dumping like the nerd she truly is. Need more content of the two of them, considering there isn't any content!Enjoy this mess that i didn't check for grammatical errors or spelling mistakes!
Relationships: Runo (the lobby)/Quin (the lobby)
Series: Ruin Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978696
Kudos: 2





	Jewel? More like a Rune-o

Quin had decided a lazy day with the champions was her favourite type of day, spending all day in their shared home, sleeping in till noon and having Nine cook them all a group meal to share together? Days like those were quite literally, The Best. It was like some sort of silent family tradition they had made together, every time a lazy day came up they’d all silently fill their roles. 

Such roles included, Dave only wearing his underwear and hoodie all day, despite Pam’s many complaints, Gerard clinging onto Judas the whole day, Judas happily being carried around in their boyfriends arms, Noah calling dibs on the big comfy armchair in the main room, Moon complaining about the armchair but ultimately sitting themselves on one of the sofas with Nine, painting until Nine would leave to start cooking, Nine cooking was especially important.  
From there, everyone would either watch the tv, play video games, talk or sit in silence, until whoever would cause chaos (usually Judas or Dave) 

On such that day, Quin had found herself tucked happily into the corner seat on the sofa, Kitkat to their left on her laptop whilst Runo was leaning against them on their right, her feet rested up on the arm of the sofa. From where Runo was leant against them, Quin could look down over her head and see her on her phone with one hand, and fiddling with her necklace in the other. Runo’s necklace, a strange looking trinket in some people's eyes, but to an artist like Quin they just found it interesting. On the chain were two charms, both caught her eye as Runo kept fiddling with them. From her position she could see the charms surprisingly well, the first was a piece of long silver slightly shorter than a pinkie finger, the second was a little more interesting, it was some kind of clear coloured jewel, weirdly shaped Quin noticed. They tried to lean forward a little to look better over Runo’s head but that movement only prompted the white haired girl to tilt her head to look up at Quin, her eyebrow raised in question. 

“Quin? Do you need me to move?” she asked, already shifting her arms in order to push herself up.

“O-oh no your fine!! Sorry, I was just trying to get a look at your uh, necklace” Quin responded quickly, smiling a little nervously. They didn’t want to be nosey, considering the fact Runo never took it off it must be of some importance . . . or Quin was just overthinking a necklace, it could really just be a fashion statement.  
Runo seemed to pause as she considered Quin’s words, glancing down at the necklace she had let drop against her stomach. After a moment she sat up, for a brief second Quin wondered if she had somehow crossed a line and offended her friend, that was before Runo simply turned herself around better and rested herself back against Quin, this time with her head on the artist's shoulder. Despite the fact Runo had been leant against Quin for a while, the change in position left her heart hammering a little harder then before, Quin silently blamed it on thinking she had offended her. Runo slipped the necklace off and over her head, holding it out in front of Quin for her to take. 

“Here, though I don’t think you’ll find it any more interesting up close” she said, dropping the necklace into Quin’s hands before settling back against them with what sounded like a content sigh. Now with the necklace in hand, Quin took that closer look. The piece of metal had a little of scratches on it, as well as a few faded away engravings that Quin couldn’t make out, but the more interesting detail to them was the jewel. For one, it wasn’t a jewel, it was a shard of glass, it’s sharper edges had presumably been smoothed down. Holding it up Quin could catch some light from the window in the shard, making a little rainbow appear on the wall behind them. She felt Runo shift slightly, looking down to notice the girl was looking up at her with a smile. Runo glanced away, letting out a sheepish laugh at being caught staring. 

“So . . . like my trinkets?” she asked. 

“Actually, yeah, but I’m a little confused” Quin responded, Runo responded with a hum to keep them talking. 

“Why is it exactly that you wear a shard of glass all the time?” 

“Oh it’s, sort of a tradition I guess?” Runo answered, seeing Quin’s confused expression she continued “Alright, well in Ven we have this, coming of age sort of tradition for children, at least for the ones more concerned with the religion, or those of Del Des- Del Des being one of the main cities from our region, as Runo’s champion I partake in every tradition and ceremony so” she gestured her hands a little as she trailed off, shrugging her shoulders. 

“Alright, but why? What’s the tradition” Quin asked, Runo’s eyes brightened a little at the question, considering the girl’s usual relaxed attitude it was hard to remember that she was actually a huge nerd about history and tradition. It was endearing when she got into one of her little rants, though many of the champions could attest to her rants going on a little too long. 

“It doesn’t have an official name, but it’s one of our oldest traditions! It was actually created because of Runo and Quin, er our goddesses of course- the short version of the story is Runo was having some sort of angst day about the destruction she caused of some mountain or another, so Quin cheered her up by taking one of the remains of the mountain and turning it into some jewelry for Runo, I guess some people heard about it and created this whole tradition for those who worshipped Runo’s more destructive side, every time something important happens in our lives, or someone important happens, we make a memento of it” she finished, smiling as she looked at the necklace in Quin’s hands. 

Quin turned from Runo to look back at the necklace, two strange charms that represented some important event in Runo’s life? They were curious to ask what those events were, before Kitkat cleared her throat next to them, holding her hand up like they were in a classroom, Quin could hear Judas snicker somewhere nearby. 

“Out of curiosity, but do you always put them on the necklace?” she asked, eyeing the necklace in Quin’s hand from her seat. Runo laughed a little, shaking her head. 

“No, I just put those two on my necklace, I have a few others” she raised her right hand up for Quin and Kitkat to see. On her hand were two rings and a bracelet, one ring being gold whilst the other was silver with a small pearl in it. The bracelet, Quin noticed, was a newer addition, made of several different mutlitcoloured pieces of string, weaved together to make it.  
“I have more, but these are the ones I always keep on, I guess it’s a sort of . . sentimental based tradition? In most pictures we have of Runo she’s always wearing lots of these trinkets, past scholars have written about their significance to her sooooo, that's that '' Runo trailed off with her hands once again. 

“So, all these trinkets mean something to you?” Kitkat asked, receiving a nod from Runo.  
“Their all significant, in some way or another” 

Quin carefully held up the necklace again, the glass and metal clinking against each other in the palm of their hand. What kind of meaning could a piece of glass have?

“You're wondering what they mean, right?” Quin blinked, suddenly noticing Runo looking up at her from the corner of their eye. Answering with a small nod, Runo gave her a soft, lopsided smile, one that made a dimple pop up on her cheek, she reached over and pointed first at the metal piece.  
“A gift from my gran, I got it some time after her death” she moved her hand to point at the glass “and that, is actually from a different sort of tradition” 

“Different tradition?” that earned a grin from Runo, one that held a mischief usually found in Judas’s smirks. 

“Del Des, the city, one of my first trips out of Ven when i was younger, I met some kids there and well, Del Des is the city that mainly worships Runo’s Destruction . . . the kids I met took me along for some ‘Del Des’ games as they called it” she tapped the glass shard with her finger “this little piece was found among the wreckage of a abandoned building I may or may not have destroyed” somewhere nearby Quin could hear a Judas-like-gasp of excitement. 

“Runo your taking me to Del Des” they called from their place in Gerard’s lap on the opposite sofa, earning a laugh from both Gerard and Kitkat. Quin laughed along as well, seeing Runo grin in response before they settled back down. A quiet moment passed, letting Quin return Runo’s necklace back. Runo quietly rubbed her finger on the glass, smiling at the piece before returning the necklace back around her neck, she turned to look up at Quin, speaking in a quiet voice. 

“It’s important for two reasons, if I’m honest” she said in a quiet voice, eyes leaving Quin’s as she looked to the side with an almost bashful smile. 

“How come?” Quin asked, keeping her voice quiet as well. 

Runo was quiet for a moment, shrugging her shoulders she looked back at Quin “I guess, it felt familiar kind of? I’m not sure, I think being in a place where they worshipped the aspects of Runo she had been ashamed of made me feel . . . different? It felt important at the time” Quin glanced down to see Runo begin to fiddle with her necklace again. 

“For one? What’s the other reason?” Runo paused, her hands froze on the glass shard. 

She didn’t speak for a moment, or move, causing Quin to worry.  
“Runo?” they leaned down, surprised to see Runo’s cheeks and ears had gone a slightly red colour. Runo glanced at Quin, laughing sheepishly.  
“It makes me look like a dork,” she said with another laugh, her eyes darting to look at Quin and back. Quin could only give a confused expression, the way Runo was acting was very new to Quin, they couldn’t think of a time she had seen her so flustered? Whatever the case, the expression they made only seemed to make Runo get more nervous. 

“Al-alright well, the other reason was, in Ven we have this thing, where uh, where you give someone you care about a glass shard . . . I’m not sure why but 8 year old me saw that piece of glass and decided it was the best thing to give to a future uh, y’know” Runo attempted to hide herself behind her hair, her face going a brighter colour. 

“A future y’know what?” Quin asked, causing Runo to let out a small whine, startling Quin a little. Runo had been getting more open with everyone, but never had anyone seen her so emotive in this way. 

One quiet breath from Runo later, she looked Quin in the eyes, before her eyes immediately darted away.  
“A future uh, crush o-or just, romantic interest in any form . . . some people like to give their uh, interests a shard, usually one thats actually carved and pretty and not, debris . . .” she laughed quietly, glancing away, reaching up one hand to scratch at the scar on her left cheek.

The two fell silent, Quin wasn’t quite sure how to respond, exactly. Runo however just got increasingly fidgety, scratching at her cheek with one hand and fiddling with her necklace in the other. She had sunk down slightly in what Quin assumed was an attempt to hide her even redder face.  
Unsure what to say, Quin decided to instead lean their head down to rest it on top of Runo’s. She felt Runo stiffen slightly under her, but otherwise no movement was made. 

“I think . . . whatever you give that person, they would like it debris or not” they said quietly. 

Runo didn’t say anything back, but Quin had a feeling she was smiling.


End file.
